Shippo's Trip Though Time
by Lucus
Summary: Shippo holds inuyasha and friends together. Noraku tricks shippo to go to the future. Noraku tries to kill him.


Shippo's Trip through Time.  
This story is the sequel to Shippo's dream.  
  
"It has been three weeks sense the incident." I thought as I opened my eyes. Inuyasha started me in the face and said, "Kagome wants to see you when you decide to get out of bed." So I got up and pulled on my pants (I sleep in only my Kimono) and walk into the main part of the hut. Kagome sat in the middle of the room talking to Sango about something but I am not quite sure. I finally walk over to Kagome were she looked at me and said "Shippo I want you to come with me to my time." This confused me, why would Kagome want me to go to her time when she didn't want Inuyasha to go. I look at her in a weird way (you know the way you look at someone when you don't understand what they are trying to say) and she says "I want you just to think about it and talk to me in the morning." Then she resumed talking to Sango. I walk back to the room but as I past Miroku he asks, "What did Kagome want you for?" I just walk past him. His voice was like a whisper in my head because I had so many thoughts in my head. I just kept walking until I got to my room where I laid down next to Kilala where I fell asleep. I was woken up by the sound of Sango yelling at the top over her lungs "You want to take Shippo with you to your time that is fine, Miroku stop grabbing my ass." Then all I heard was a loud SMACK and a thump of a body hitting the floor. Sango continues to rant and rave and I can hear every word of it (because she is in the next room) "You can take Shippo with you but you are not taking Kilala with you too." (Kagome is a usually a calm girl but don't get under her skin or you will be sorry.) Next thing you hear is Kagome yelling at Sango "Sango, I want to take Shippo and Kilala with me to my time because one of the sentinels saw a demon with a spider burn on his back, that means that Noraku is on his way here. So stop your wining you little girl before I smack you." It becomes very quite. I can hear Sango whispering but I can't make it out. I have my ear to the wall when Kagome and Sango walk into the room. They both look disevled and look like they had a battle with Inuyasha. Kagome walks over and picks me up. Sango walks up and picks up Kilala. We all walk out into the daylight and head into the forest of Inuyasha. Sango finally speaks right before we get to the well "Kagome I did some thinking and I have decided to let you take Kilala with you and Shippo. I think it would be best if Kilala was with Shippo." Sango hands Kilala to Kagome. (I am asleep in Kagome's arms.) Kilala cuddles against me. Kagome jumps down the well after saying goodbye to Sango, next thing I know I am laying in Kagome's bed. Kagome is sitting down at here desk doing her homework and mumbling something. I catch one thing that she says. "How do.. This.. So hard." I ask her " Kagome how long have I been asleep?" Kagome answers with "Shippo you have been asleep for about six hours." I was about to ash Kagome were her family was, when there was a knock at the door. Kagome walks over to the door and opens it. Her little brother walks in and sees me awake and walks over to me and says, "My name is Souta." He says it as if I was retarded. " Hi my name is Shippo. Nice to meet you Souta." Souta looks shocked but recovers quick and asks "What Type of demon are you?" "SOUTA, that is enough. Shippo needs his rest." Kagome resonds. "He is a fox demon. Now leave I have homework." "I came to tell you that mom and dad won't be home for about another three hours." Then he mumbles "Man you have really changed" Kagome walks over to me and says "Here take this it will help you sleep." I take the pill. I wake up and see Kagome asleep next to me. I look at her back and see a burn that looks like spider legs. I wake up Kilala and run to the door and turn around and see Kagome get up and say " Where do you think you are going?" Here voice was not hers but Noraku's. I run and grab the shikon shards. I run out and jump down the well. Kilala and I finally get to Inuyasha's hut but it is in ruins. We finally find Inuyasha. He helps us find the rest of the people. I tell them all about Kagome and they tell us to bring them to her. So we all go to the well and jump down. We get to Kagome's room and Inuyasha tells Sango to stay outside of the room with me, Kilala, and Souta. (Souta woke up with the racket that Kagome was making.) I ask Sango what happen she says "The ghosts were right and Noraku knew it. You are the only thing that is keeping us toghther." I hear a loud scream that is Kagome. Inuyasha Walks out and picks me up and I ask "Will Kagome be ok?" Inuyasha responds "She will be ok Shippo, She will be ok." 


End file.
